Corpse Party: Never Alone
by hugmesenpai
Summary: eight friends do a charm that is supposedly for friendship and make them friends for ever but instead it divides them up and takes them to a school called heavenly host where nightmares come to real life and puts the eight friends in danger. (warning: i will take longer to update the story on here since it was put on wattpad first.) /story/18673513-corpse-part


part one: Regrets

It all happened on a stormy night at a sleep over. Dakotas house to be exact. It was an average place, a condominium ontop of a small hill. it wasn't the only house there. There were lots of condos surrounding it, Dakota's condo was coincidently built there.

Chris' P.O.V

The power had went out and we had nothing to do. It was 12:16AM. it was summer break so of course we stayed up late. 'Theres no point in staying up if theres nothing else left to do.' I thought to myself. we only had eachother for the night, since Dakota's parents trusted him and went to go spend the night at a hotel not far away from us.  
>"I have an idea. how bout we all crowd around my laptop and watch something off of netflix untill the power turns back on." Nick suggested. Nick was my bestfriend, blonde long hair and never took things seriously but he can be wise when he wants to be.<br>"Well how are we supposed to do that when theres no wifi." Sitting next to him was his girlfriend Narrisa. She was the youngest out of the group and i didnt really know her that well. nick started to blush a bit as he scratched the back of his head laughing it off.  
>"wow, you seriously didnt think of that first? your hopless." i said.<br>"Like your one to talk, you'd forget your head if it wasnt attached to your head." A voice next to me said. Everyone started laughing and i was put in the same position Nick was in. Jill, she's a smart girl and another one of my bestfriends. She had long brown hair and she was holding a book. She loved to read.  
>"are your eyes hurting at all jill?" stelyn asked. A guy around my 5'9 the same hieght as me,He's the goofiest person you'll ever meet in this world. He's always caring about others befor he does himself and thats caused him some trouble in the past.<br>"oh you get used to it. That is if you read." Jill snickered. everyone laughed as loud as they can, we love to have fun here. Dakoto had stood up. "hey chris can you help me with something?" I looked him strange for a minute and then i got up and followed him into the hallway.  
>"Yeah whats up?" i asked curiously. "You mind helping me look for some candles? It is pretty dark in there and the only light we can get is the lightning from the window." Just then the hallway light up white with a booming crackle. The only thing i hate about thunder storms is that they're loud and they can catch you unexpectedly. "Oh sure i'll help. not like theres anything else to do." He laughed and agreed. He grabbed me by the wrist and he started walking. Im as blind as a bat when it comes to the darkness. unlike jill, i cant see in the dark. He led me to a door and let go of my hand. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked. "The basem-." "Aw HELL naw!" I cut him short. "What, you scared?" He chuckled. "Hah no, im not scared."<br>"Then let go of my hand." He said. His voice had gotten a little deeper. He must hate it i guess. I quickly did what he said. He opened the door and we ventured on into the basement. I tripped a few times but i tried hanging onto the wall or the banister. I just couldnt see. I grabbed onto his hand again and held it tight. He huffed and puffed and just ignored me. "Found em'.Here hold out your hand." I did what he said and he handed me a couple of boxes. im guessing they were the candle sticks. "You can carry the sticks while i carry the huge one and a a couple lighters." 'I guess i really have to let go of his hand now.' I thought.  
>Just then a hand gripped onto my shoulder. I jumped and screamed, dropping the candles. There were some giggles while dakota stayed quite. I felt 8 hands on me pushing me to the ground. By then dakota had lit a candle stick holding it in his left hand while he held his other hand out to help me up. I looked to see what it was and it was stelyn, meg and emma. They tackled me to the ground. I grabbed Dakotas hand and stood up.<br>"Why did you guys follow us down here." Dakota said in a stern voice. "And how did u guys manage to see in the dark?" i added. By then, Jill, nick and narrisa had came down the stairs. "We all decided to hang out down here with u guys." Nick said.  
>Dakota sighed and allowed us to stay down here.<br>A whole hour went by and it was now 1:32AM and every one had a good time having their laughs and having a good time. Nick and narrisa cuddling. Emma and stelyn hugging while i rested my head on stelyns lap and Dakota and Meg were having a poke fest. "i have an idea." Emma said. We all looked at her. "I had found a charm online that i wanted all of us to do." "A charm from online? Sounds like crap to me." Nick butted in. "Nick let her finish" I said. Emma smiled at me and started up again.  
>"Its a charm that can be used with any amount of people. The charm symbolizes friendship and if the charm works we'll all be connected where ever we go." "You know you couldve said friends forever." Dakota said trying to be all sassy and what not.<br>"Ok how does it work." I said. She pulled out a paper person from her purse and showed presented it for everyone to see. "ok everyone, do as i say and we cant fail." she said fiilled with confidence. "please hold onto a piece of the charm." I decided to hold onto the leg of the person as everyone else held onto a differnt part odf it. Dakota and emma had to share the head. "Ok is everyone holding a piece of it?" she said excited. Once everyone had done what she said. "Now everyone chant the words "Sachiko Please" seven times in your head." everyone closed there eyes and did so. "ok everyone we're gonna pull on it and rip it, then we're done." everyone gripped onto their piece and pulled at the same time.  
>everyone had their peice but there was an extra piece on the floor. "thanks emma, now we get to be friends forever." i said and hugged her. She didnt say anything. Stelyn rushed ansd hugged emma moving me out the way. "Yeah thanks emma!"<br>"Make sure you hold onto this scrap of paper." Emma paused. "That would be a shame if someone lost it anmd broke the "pact" we just made."  
>Then it suddenly got quite.<br>author's POV  
>The floor started shaking, as if it was an earthquake. screams of filled the basement. various items falling off of cabnits, the t.v that was once monted now smashing onto the floor. the ceiling had started to crack. Little pieces of started falling ontop of the teenagers. soon after that the debris turned into large pieces of conkreet falling down on them.<p>

Nick's POV

Evertything went dark. I sat up,my head was killing me. i looked around and saw that i was in a classroom. It looked old and worn out. 'Why cant i remember anything ' i thought. I slowly got up. The room was spinning and I could barely balence myself. The last thing i remembver is doing that thing with everybody. "Why am i the only on here?" I said to myself. Then I heard a the old floor boards creak from behig me. I turned around to see Narrisa standing there with tears in her eyes.  
>Thats right, it was an earthquake and i was holding onto her when it happened. She ran torwards me and jumped into my arms. "I thought i would never see you again. This place gives me the creeps and i want to go home" she said scared. "Dont worry,now that im here you dont need to worry.I'll get u out of here even if it kills me, thats what boyfriends do right?".<br>'What am i saying.' She hugged me tighter with a huge smile on her face. "Lets go, there should be an entrance or a door that leads out of here. I mean it is a school." 'I cant let her know im scared right now.' She took my hand and we walked over to the door. It was alittle hard opening it but it managed to open. Walking dfown the hallway the air was heavy. "Can we stop please?" She said in a whiney voice. "Lets take a break here then" 'In the hallway?' "Theres a window right there too." I walked over amd tried to open the window. It wouldnt budge, Like it was just art on a wall. "Please hurrry nick, im hot." 'Im quiet hot myself but i cant open this window.' I tried breaking the glass but that didnt work out well. "On second thought lets just find a way out of here."  
>'Im sorry-narrisa.'<p>

Dakota's POV

Walking down the hallway, there were dead bodies all over the floor. Some decaying aswell as some that looked like they just died. "If I didnt have you with me i would have gone insane by now." When i came to in this place, meg was on the other side of the classroom passed out. I have to stand up and be a leader for once. If i dont then people will get hurt. I cant let that happen. Meg stopped and starte to freak out. "Meg! Whats wrong!?" Trembling, she slowly pointed behind me trying to scream but she couldn't. I slowly turned around and saw a little boy walking around. I stared at him for a second. He's a ghost. He had to be, nobody else did the thing with us. "Please dont notice us" kept bouncing around in my head. I heart was pounding like crazy. a real ghost?  
>I slowly turned my head to meg covering her eyes crying. and then slowly back around. I screamed. He was in my face, all i could see was his eyes since his nose was touching mine. His soulless eyes staring into mine. I couldnt hear him breathibng at all. He was giving off a dark aura aswell as a cold vibe. "...It's...rude...to stare..." I started choking, it was hard to breathe. When did his hands wrap around my kneck. He was strangling me. "m-meg, run."<br>"dont worry...i'll kill her when im done with you." I couldnt brewath anymore, i was starting to black out. The boy had let up off of me. I started to choke and cough on my own spit. Was i really about to die? I looked up at my potentiel killer, his soulless eyes werent fixed on mine anymore, they were looking at someone or something else. Meg? He got off of me and faded away. "dakota!" she ran over to me. "im fine, im fine." The boy had bruised my neck naking it hard for me tio breathe. "What the hell was that?"  
>"I don't know but we need to get the hell out of here." I took her hand and walked down the hall. old creepy school, ghost child? Just where the hell are we and where is everyone else.<br>walking down the stairs there were so many bodies pilled on the pretty sure meg tripped over one.  
>We made it to the entrance and to the doors. Finally we can get out of here. I tried opening the door but it wouldnt open, It was nailed shut. I guess meg finally lost it since she started freaking out and trying to rip the nails out. The only thing ripping was her skin from tugging at the nail. "meg, try to calm down, this obviously isnt a dream so you can hurt yourself."<br>"we're never gonna make it out of here, we're all gonna die-" I slapped her.  
>"Dont you ever up on me. everythings gonna be ok, we'll make it back safe."<br>She sniffled and then hugged me. "Okay" she said.  
>I hope we make it back...alive.<br>"um meg? Your finger is bleeding. how bad did u cut it?"  
>"idk, i guess i never noticed it. It stings really bad."<br>this is a school right? maybe they have a nurses office or something so we can fix you up? "ok lets find something to rap that up with-. Suddenly there was a scream. "what was that?"  
>"It sounded like jill to me. i think my finger can wait, we have to help her."<br>i sighed and took her hand. "fine but we need to be quick about it."

Chris' pov

I started to open my eyes. I was moving but how? "Oh chris, your finally awake" I hear a voice. It sounded like stelyn's. "Stelyn?" I said, i was still tired and sluggish. i couldnt remeber what happened. All i remember is being over dakota's house with the others. This doesnt look like his house unless he drugged me. "Of course, who else?"  
>"Do you know where we are?" I calmly asked him.<br>"No I dont. This place is freaky though, theres all sorts of things here."  
>"Like?"<br>"Dead bodies, ghost children, haunted school-" He paused.  
>"ghost children?" You've gotta be kidning me. maybe im still half asleep.<br>"Yep, one of them attacked me while i was still waiting for you to wake up. She only grazed my kneck with a pair of scissors. I had to pick you up and carry you on my back or else you would've died back there."  
>I looked at his kneck and saw that he was pretty brused. That is nice of him to save me and carry me on his back though.<br>"i can get down if you want." He's done more then enough for me.  
>"Your fine. I want to help out as best i can, I dont know what i would do if you died."<br>I didnt know what to say. should i thank him?  
>"Oh yeah, i heard jill earlier scream. you think they got her?"<br>"How could you forget about that! dont say something like that!"  
>"im sorry chris."<br>i got off of his back. "We have to find her."  
>I started walking. What if she's hurt. - or dead. Pretty soon my walking started turning into running. Stelyn was trying to catch up, i could hear him panting. We started heading for the stairs. We have to hurry up, if we're even a heart beat slower something could go wrong. I ran up the stairs skipping every other stair.<br>"Chris go on without me. I cant run as fast as you can." Stelyn said on the flight under me.  
>"Idiot if i leave you then one of those kids you were talking about will come back and-"<br>"JUST GO!"  
>I sighed and ran up the last flight of stairs. Jill screamed again, This time she screamed my name.<br>I tried running faster but i was just kept tripping over my own feet and deads bodies i werent paying paying attentiion to. I stopped at a classroom door and slamed the door open. "jill!?" There wasnt a response. It was dark to see. I stepped into the middle of the room. "Say something!"

Stelyns pov

I finally caught up to him. "Chris!" He turned around and looked at me. a flash of light coming from outside lit up a part of the room. There was tears in his eyes. It darkened after the light faided. "Chris why are u standing there? we have to move onto the next room." He wouldnt say anything. "Chris?" The room lite up again and there was a grown man standing behind him. He had to about a whole foot taller then us. His face was bloody and his sking was gray. could he be a zombie? He was dressed properly. He slowly raised up an axe. I panicked, what could i do. "CHRIS RUN!" He slowly turned around. The zombified man swung fast and hit chris in his side knocking him over to the wall hitting a couple desks on his way there.  
>The room darkened again. I was scared. I was next. I quickly put up my fists. I had nothing to fight with but i had to be ready. It was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the rain and chris' heavy breathing. The room lit up for the last time. He was gone. Thank god. I ran over to chris. My eyes widin. He was laying in a pool of his own blood. There was a huge gash in his side with blood slowly coming out. "Chris! Speak to me!" He just layed there breathing.<br>His breathing kept getting lighter and lighter as well as slowing down. I tried picking him up but all he did was scream. I never heard a scream like that. I sat sat on the floor in the blood next him crying. " I dont know what to do!"  
>"u-use your hoodie. Cover up the wound so the bleeding can stop-"<br>"W-what?" I cant do that and he knows it. My hoodie symbolizes my manlyhood, my dignity. but thats my friend, i cant let him die. What should i do, should I take off my hoodie or not. I dont know what to do. I cried even harder. I looked at my hoodie and then at him. I stopped sobbing.  
>His puppils were gray. His face had a small smile fixed on it, one of my tears resting on his cheek. He was looking directly at me.<br>He wasdnt breathing. "chris?" He didnt respond. I shaked him a little. "This isnt funny chris..." I violently shook him buyt still didnt get a response.  
>He was dead.<p> 


End file.
